Kingdom hearts and a wonderful life
by Tha-pie
Summary: Sora Donald and Goofy land in the world of Harvest moon, a wonderful life. Goofy meets a strange poor man who can't get home, and things only go downhill from there on....
1. Chapter 1 Newgrounds

Hi, for my first story I will be attempting a Kingdom Hearts2 Crossover with Harvest Moon, wonderful life (ps2) the main character for Harvest Moon in this will be called Lan. Also its set in the first year. Okay! Ready, first chapter! (Please review!)

Sora, Donald and Goofy found themselves stranded on an unknown world. Unfortunately their ship had crashed and the engine had been torn like material on a fat woman's dress. So while Chip and Dale were repairing, the trio set forth to explore the village they had landed in.

The ship had crashed right next to a group of rocks, that seemed to hudle together so lovingly that even Ghandi would be enraged with envy at the site, and fairly close to a farm with several greenhouses that just screamed 'we are not solar powered'.

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked over to a thin stream that poured into the nearby sea like ketchup from a tomato. They walked over the small bridge, where a scruffy looking man, with hair tangled like Goofys intelligence sat.

"Moi" he called over to Goofy.

Goofy stopped and stared at the strange man who just sat there with only a loin cloth that indicated he just ate some beans, as Sora and Donald kept on walking.

"Moi" He said again.

"Moi?" Questioned Goofy, looking around confused.

"My family is in a distant village, but I can't get back because I have no money."

"Why gawsh, that's terrible, ughooy hoy!" Said Goofy, as though laughing like an ass would help.

The man just kept staring. Goofy's legs begun shaking, and he started to sweat streams that could keep the village hydrated for a year and 3 hours.

"Well, uh, gawrsh I better go" Goofy ran off to catch up with the others. He then tripped on the way causing a small symbolic tear to form from his now pussy scab that was swollen, yellow and resembled a bowl of puke.

Who was the homeless man? Where have the gang landed? and, when can they leave?


	2. Chapter 2 An epic cow battle

Hi! On the last chapter I had an idiot or two complaining about the size.

Well you can't tell ME what to do I'm god!

Plus it looks longer in word 

After Goofy caught up, the gang noticed something… Everyone in town had freakishly large heads compared to their bodies.

"Why, it's a chibi bonanza!" Said Sora, feeling manlier than ever before.

Sora walked up to a small looking child, and puffed his chest out like bloated man

who ate too much, and is now about to vomit many digested foods mixed together

in a stomach acid that reeks of the most foul of foul smells, worse than any diarrhoea.

"Hohoho" laughed Sora "You're so small and inferior in comparison to my manly

exterior, and my wise and all-powerful interior mind!"

Goofy and Donald stared at Sora, lifting their eyebrows, they screwed up their faces

and decided Sora had probably just hit his head really badly in the crash.

"Bow before me child" Sora demanded.

The child then dug a hole.

Sora and the others looked up to their right and spotted another farm. They decided to go look inside. Sora had a feeling, a feeling that was not related to vomiting.

They slowly wandered up the hill to the farm, as their stomachs began to rumble.

"Im so hungry!" Cried Donald "That if I dropped a wonderful shiny piece of money into my pit of a stomach that it would continue to fall even after I ate."

"Well I'm so hungry," replied Sora "that if you screwed my stomach up into a ball, draining it of its acids it would still believe it was a real boy…"

After hearing this Donald seriously reconsidered the idea of Sora's brain damage from the fall.

"What about you Goofy?" they asked.

Goofy stared behind them at the creepy loincloth guy on the bridge.

"Goofy?"

"Hm?" He said, snapping out of his daydream.

"How hungry are you?"

"Well, im not hungry on the account of eatin' part of this here sandwich" Goofy held up a chipped plastic bottle.

"Um….Goofy…" Said Sora, a little worried, because if any living thing were to attempt the digestion of such a bottle, they would most likely bleed to death from the extreme cuts it causes, before it even reaches the stomach.

Finally they reached the top of the hill (which was probably only about 2 metres high, or for you non-metres people we shall say 7 feet).

"Another farm!" Cried the duck.

There was a shack next to them, and on the farm there was a shed or two, and behind that a paddock, and a house in the corner to their left. In the paddock was a cow, and not just any cow, this cow had four black spots carefully pasted upon its 3 dimensional body!

"MINE!!" Cried Sora, and him and Donald raced towards the cow in a hungry rage.

To be continued….. (wow a whole 497 words including these!!)


End file.
